An electric winch is a device that can be used for traction, such as a winch included in a vehicle. The winch can be used for rescue in harsh environments. An existing electric winch is usually composed of a motor, a transmission shaft, a planetary gear reduction box, and a winding drum. The planetary gear reduction box is used to transmit power between the motor and the winding drum, so that a steel wire rope wound on the winding drum can produce a greater traction force and embodies the traction function. In addition to the traction function, the electric winch is often provided with a clutch mechanism in the planetary gear reduction box for cutting off the power transmission between the motor and the winding drum, thereby facilitating the winding and unwinding of the wire rope on the winding drum. Most of the existing electric winches are those having single-speed clutch control, but the single-speed winch has limited application scenarios and may be less suited for multi-speed traction tasks. Although some electric winches in the prior art include speed control functions, the speed regulation mechanism is mostly realized by speed regulating gears of different gear ratios. The installation for an existing winch may be complicated, and a large space may be required. Improvement is still needed for an existing electric winch.